


East-West Passage

by unknowntoyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical References, Mentioned Austria (Hetalia), Mentioned Russia (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowntoyou/pseuds/unknowntoyou
Summary: Prussia dweeling on the shore of Lake Balaton, but Hungary won't let him.
Relationships: Austria/Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	East-West Passage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It is my first time writing a story like this, but not so long ago I watched a documentary which called the same as this story and I had to write this idea down. I'd like to apologise if there will be any grammar or characterisation mistake!

18th August 1989  
On the shore of Lake Balaton

On summers, one’s can hardly say that Lake Balaton was uneventful and quiet. Especially, nowadays: travelling around is not so easy, for those who stuck behind the Iron Curtain. Obviously, people find their ways, so within Eastern-Europe they found numerous places to go, and Hungary was a perfect travel or holiday destination. At least the East-germans thought so. Well, at least, Gilbert thought so.  
He was sitting there, watching the lake and watching the people around it. He knew that the secret-police and the Soviet Union kept a close eye on him but he felt the pull towards Hungary and he couldn’t help the feeling to go. He saw his people (are they really his?) having fun and felt relief and bitterness at the same time.  
\- If you keep making such faces, you will stay like that- said a womanly voiceThe man would recognise this voice from anywhere, and despite his thoughts , sharp smile came upon his face.  
\- Say the one, who always making faces when doesn't like what she hears in meetings.  
Elisabeth made a smile and sat down next to him. It wasn’t the first time on that summer they met thought to himself. The woman came when he crossed the border and embraced him with a hug which was so warm and so rare to him that he was lost for words. They met again when more and more tourist came to Hungary and they refused to go back home. Her face was troubled then, but still lingered there an unreadable look which promised a solution. Now he looked at her and he saw the same look.  
\- You know, whatever you are plotting , you already did more than I ever asked for. The last thing I want is to cause trouble for you.  
\- You are a little bit late for that.  
Gilbert couldn’t help but laugh.  
\- Well, better late than never, isn’t it?  
This made her laugh too, and for a minute they were like the young man and woman that they looked like. When the laugh died out the woman looked at him and he felt naked. Those emerald eyes met with his crimson eyes and he felt like that she knew all his thoughts and he felt betrayed because he couldn’t say the same thing about her ideas. She started searching for something and when she found it, turned to the man.  
Without a word, she gave him a flier which was written in German.:

  
_Paneuropäisches Picknick in Sopron am Ort des “Eisernen Vorhangs”._

  
\- You know, this wasn’t entirely my idea. Austria and I started negotiations about this, and although the government has nothing to do with it, the people liked the idea.  
\- And how am I involved in this? – came the confused reply  
\- The border Gil, we requested permission, so people who came to the picnic could cross it freely.  
Gilbert, if it was possible became paler. It was a mad idea, he thought, it will end badly and it will be his fault again. Nervousness and the feeling of hope washing through him and it was overwhelming. It was so so long ago since he hoped for something.  
Before he could go further in the labyrinth of his mind, she took his hand and give him a peck on the face.  
\- We are worried too, Gil. But we want to help to you and I don’t know if you feel it, but the end is near.  
The former-Prussian gave a half hug and a kiss on her head. These two always been impossible but together it was even worse. Still, he couldn’t feel resentment but gratitude and an elusive feelings which he never dared to put a name on it.  
-Oh, and one last thing- said Elisabeth  
\- Anything, Schatz.  
-Tomorrow, don’t annoy Rod to death.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) Lake Balaton  
> It is the largest lake in Hungary and Central-Europe and it was and still it is a famous holiday destination. From mid August of 1989, Hungarian organizations created refugee camps for east-germans who wouldn't want to go back to East Germany/GDR.  
> 2.)Paneuropäisches Picknick in Sopron am Ort des “Eisernen Vorhangs”   
> Pan-European Picnic in Sopron in the place of the “Iron Curtain”  
> The Pan-European Picnic was organised by civil social organisations (Hungarian and Austrian) in the 19th of August 1989. Leaflets with this sentence were made both in Hungarian and in German. The main idea was that Hungarian and Austrian citizens would sit together , having fun but after East German refugees learned about the Pan-European Picnic from posters and fliers, hundreds arrived at the location and stormed through the border fence into Austria. 
> 
> 3.) "we requested permission, so people who came to the picnic could cross it freely."  
> In the documentary they said that " the picnic organisers requested permission for there to be an improvised border crossing "
> 
> 4.) "I don’t know if you feel it, but the end is near. "  
> "In 1989, a series of revolutions in nearby Eastern Bloc countries—in Poland and Hungary in particular—caused a chain reaction in East Germany that ultimately resulted in the demise of the (Berlin) Wall"  
> And the Soviet Union collapsed in 1991. 
> 
> The documentary I mentioned is East-West Passage (in Hungarian: Kelet-nyugati átjáró) directed by Zsigmond Gábor Papp. If you are interested in it, you can find it on youtube, there is English subtitles on it!  
> Feel free to correct me, if you think there are historical, grammar or any mistakes!


End file.
